


櫂愛 - 偷月者

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Planet Crey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 惑星庫雷設定2016/6/5
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi





	1. Chapter 1

聖域清晨的風，今天少有的沒有夾雜硝煙和血的味道。  
沒有前幾天響徹城中的刺耳警笛聲，這個早晨顯得格外清爽寧靜。蓋亞爾得以休息一會，坐在床前耐心擦拭著戰靴上已經乾了的血跡和泥土。昨晚出戰歸來後他的披風還沒來得及洗，隨便地掛在身邊的扶手椅上。一件沾滿塵土和血的戰衣是戰士征戰沙場的榮耀之證，但是想到上面沾染的是為自己擋住攻擊的同伴的血，他就忍不住心頭的憤怒，恨不得馬上親手將那頭沾滿鮮血的紅色惡龍斬在劍下。  
鮮血，火焰，令人生厭的不祥的紅色，將天與地染成紅的海洋。  
蓋亞爾永遠忘記不了，那隻渾身纏著戾氣的暴龍揮動巨大的翅膀，揚起的血紅火焰捲起一片慘叫和血海，它的表情因为杀戮而愉快地扭曲。而操縱著龍紋帝王的新任龍族帝王櫂俊樹面無表情地看著這一切，嘴角分明是殘忍的笑意。  
龍族帝國發動對聖域的攻擊已經超過一個月，聖域作為自古以來資源豐富的大國，擁有戰爭所消耗的大量食糧、能源以及兵力，即使如此，他們作為防守的一方，也只能勉強能保住在這場戰爭中不佔下風。想到聖域今後還要持續的長期防禦戰，以及各族之間並不那麼齊心協力的共同戰線，蓋亞爾憂慮得用手指不停揉著眉心，出征回來後奔波了一夜沒睡，已經讓他疲憊到了極點。  
光輝騎士團的統帥，聖域的總將軍先導愛知在床上昏迷了已經將近半天。自從昨天他和陽炎統帥櫂俊樹一戰後，因為消耗了大量魔法所需的精神力，愛知在中途就昏倒了，幸好的是櫂俊樹也同時停止了攻擊，帶著龍紋帝王和其餘部隊匆忙撤退。儘管不知道對方的撤退是出於什麼原因，這次連續兩天的攻擊總算是得以暫時停止。  
想及昨天一戰突然的中止，蓋亞爾還是放棄了稍作休息的打算，決定再去邊境巡視一下，正要整裝出發，恰好聽見了敲門聲。得到了蓋亞爾的允許，帕西瓦爾走進房間，向他傳達了先導愛知醒來的消息。

等蓋亞爾趕到聖域神殿，不過是兩分鐘後的事。本來站立在神殿中央默念咒語的藍髪少年看見蓋亞爾的到來，微笑地喊了一聲他的名字。看見眼前人平安無事，蓋亞爾終於放心，在愛知面前單膝跪下，然後馬上就被慌張的愛知扶起。  
“愛知先生，為什麼不繼續休息？身體沒大礙吧？”  
“聖域的結界還沒修復好，我也希望能幫上忙……身體雖然還是有點累，不過已經恢復了，抱歉讓大家擔心了。”  
臉色仍有點蒼白的愛知輕聲地道歉。看見他的堅持，蓋亞爾便不再說什麼。在昨天櫂俊樹率領龍族大軍殺到邊境，險些攻入聖聯王國境內時，是愛知毅然決定出戰，帶著光輝騎士團兵團守在聖域大軍前。奇妙的是，看見站在龍族軍隊面前的愛知，龍紋帝王停下了攻擊，一味防守沉默著沒有再踏出一步。直到愛知趁著機會在前線修復好防守結界，然後筋疲力盡昏迷，櫂俊樹一聲令下，龍族軍隊便迅速撤退。  
思考再三，蓋亞爾無論如何壓不住內心的疑惑，開口問道：  
“愛知先生，你和龍族帝國的櫂俊樹……認識嗎？”  
愛知沒有說話，只是低頭看著自己的手，蓋亞爾不解，只能看著他憂慮的表情。  
“嗯，我認識櫂君，但是許多年不見，櫂君好像變成了另一個人，我也不知道該怎麼辦了……不過，假如櫂君堅持要進攻聖域，作為光騎的統帥，我會第一個站在戰場上迎戰。不管發生什麼事，我也要保護自己的家園。”  
聽愛知的語氣，這兩人大概是有不淺的交情。但是依照蓋亞爾的了解，儘管愛知個性溫和，面對敵人來襲也不至於會手下留情，只是遇見故人免不了會有點猶豫。蓋亞爾這麼想道，沒有再去追問他們的關係。  
“對了，美咲小姐和蓮先生他們都沒事吧？”  
“美咲小姐一早就進了神諭塔占卜，現在還沒結束，至於雀森……先生，”蓋亞爾有點為難地猶豫了一下，“似乎還在自己的房間還沒醒來。”  
“哈哈……真像蓮先生的風格。”  
愛知睜大了眼睛，隨即苦笑說道。蓋亞爾卻怎樣也笑不出來，思考著今後這場戰爭的發展，決定把內心的話向愛知全盤托出。他環視神殿確認四周沒有其他的人，才走近愛知身邊低聲說道：  
“愛知先生，你信任雀森先生嗎？”  
雀森蓮率領的暗影騎士團本來就是由不滿光輝騎士團的勢力組成，在歷史上，光騎和影騎從未有過聯手合作，不過也從未有過公開表示過敵對。這一次為了對抗龍族而組成的共同防禦戰線，影騎勢力僅是表示了同意參加，除此以外在防禦上並沒有表現出積極的態度。換言之，影騎只是採取了一貫的中立。更不用說現任影騎統帥雀森蓮一向散漫隨意的性格，開戰以來各個勢力召開的三次會議，他竟一次也沒有出席。  
對於蓋亞爾突兀的提問，愛知沒有表現出驚訝或是生氣，沉思了一下才回答道：  
“我明白你的擔心，蓋亞爾君。不過我相信蓮先生不會做出對聖域不利的事，他或許也有自己的想法。”  
蓋亞爾一時默然。他清楚愛知一定也是有他自己的打算，這是出於他長年輔助愛知產生的信任，但是愛知對於蓮是否也有一樣深的信任？  
“不過等下一次進攻開始前，我也要找個機會和蓮先生親自商量了……抱歉了，蓋亞爾君，我作為光騎的統帥和聖域聯合戰線的指揮，不管實力還是人望，都不能讓人滿意……”  
愛知的聲音有如苦澀的歎息。  
蓋亞爾握緊拳頭，對自己剛才說出的話後悔莫及。他作為一直輔助愛知的金色騎士團首領，深知愛知一直以來承受的責任和壓力，也相信他一定也清楚這背後牽涉的許多複雜的事情，包括勢力之間的明爭暗鬥，戰爭所牽涉的利益。因此自己更應該為愛知分擔肩上的重責，而不是增加他的不安。  
想到這裡，關於蓮的許多傳言，包括他與櫂是舊識，還與黑暗不法者和黯月馬戲團有牽涉的事，蓋亞爾還是沒有告訴愛知。這一切可能的危險因素，他決心暗中查清，在它們妨礙到愛知之前予以剷除。  
“請你放心，愛知先生，我會盡我一切所能保護愛知先生，保護所有人不受傷害。”  
蓋亞爾的這句話並沒有讓愛知緊鎖的眉頭鬆開。  
“我知道的，蓋亞爾君比誰都要勇敢和忠誠，但……對了，這個要送給蓋亞爾君。”  
愛知從衣袖中取出兩顆深藍色的魔法石，閉上眼睛默念了一會咒語，蓋亞爾感到身邊的魔法氣息倏地變得濃厚起來，不過片刻，兩顆魔法石幻化成兩隻深藍色的戒指。  
“這個蓋亞爾君帶在身邊，會對你的青炎魔法有加成的效果，希望能對你幫上一點忙……”  
看著面前藍髪少年因為擔憂而格外認真的眼神，蓋亞爾把兩隻蘊藏深厚魔力的戒指分別戴在兩手中指。  
“我奧利維爾•蓋亞爾在此起誓，以此身守護聖域。”  
“愿聖域女神的祝福歸於你身。”

與此同時的龍族帝國，陽炎宮殿的房間裡。  
櫂俊樹躺在床上，看著右手手臂上還沒褪去的一道黑印。昨天進攻聖域時，因為強行衝破魔法結界而被灼傷的痕跡還沒有完全恢復。昨天在戰場上遇到 櫂，身為聖騎士的愛知也只是張開防禦結界保護自己的軍隊，沒有對櫂進行攻擊。完全沒有想到愛知會親自迎戰，櫂迅速地下令停下攻勢，認出愛知的龍紋帝王也不再攻擊，最後在只差一點攻破聖域最後一道防線的情況下，櫂放棄了乘勝追擊的機會，率領部隊倉促撤退。  
愛知還是他認識的那個愛知，雖然在戰場上相遇時，他和自己已經是敵人。 櫂煩躁地皺起眉頭。他想要的不是看見愛知焦急生氣的表情，和愛知敵對根本不是他的本意。  
……不對，自己這次發動戰爭就是為了愛知，而不是因為什麼表面上的理由，那一點邊境紛爭引發的小事。  
關於這次宣戰，作為龍族將軍的三和和石田等人都曾經先後向他表現過反對。宮廷中官員對此也是意見不一，只是除了對聖域資源覬覦已久的一派主張進攻以外，大多數的人選擇了沉默。畢竟在舊皇去世，新皇登基的當今，除了櫂的少數心腹下屬，沒有多少人敢公開對這位素來脾氣難以猜測的年少皇帝表示反對。沉默並不等於默認或者中立，私底下對他不滿或者反對的人不在少數，並且長期下去或者還會更多。  
拋開這些一團亂麻的派系和權力紛爭，他乾脆放任自己閉上眼睛，回憶兒時他最珍貴的一段回憶。  
那時他被上任龍族皇帝的父親送去聖域，作名義上的遊學和充當實質上的人質。在那裡他認識了年少時唯一的玩伴，光輝騎士團統領兒子的先導愛知。兩個年少的男孩一起玩耍，瞞過大人的眼睛溜出皇宮冒險，還暗中養大櫂偷偷從家中帶出的、據說是聖龍後代的一隻鮮紅色小龍。  
在龍紋帝王孵化後第一次長大，櫂用魔法操控小龍，和愛知一起乘上龍背，趁著深夜在聖域的天空下飛翔。他的魔法學得不好，作為不受寵的皇子，從小皇宮裡就沒有好好指導他魔法的老師，因此當時小小的龍紋帝王非常反抗這個無法駕馭自己的主人，載著兩人飛行也不安分地晃來晃去。幸好它在愛知面前異常溫順聽話，兩人才沒有從龍背上摔下去。  
好厲害啊，櫂君！  
比櫂小一年的藍髪男孩驚慌地抓緊他的手臂，驚歎著在天空中俯視地面看見的奇景。  
這不算什麼，以後我帶你乘著龍從這裡飛去我的國家，那裡有紅色的岩石和一大片沙漠……  
小時候的櫂向愛知得意地說著自己的夢想。  
這是他人生中最開心的五年。聖域郁郁蔥蔥的原野，陽光下青草的氣味，坐在龍背上俯瞰的連綿山川，還有藍色頭髮少年的笑臉，在沒有夢見噩夢的夜晚裡，這些他渴望而不可得到的美好，偶爾會在他的夢境裡出現，然後在他醒來後留下無限的留戀和遺憾。  
“愛知。”  
像以前說好了一樣，總有一天，我會和你一起乘著龍紋帝王，帶你離開聖域，去看你從未見過的龍族帝國的景色。  
他低聲叫著熟悉的名字，睜開眼睛抬起右手，手上瞬間冒出一團耀眼的火苗。這束火苗正代表他此時魔法力量的充沛，回到龍族帝國後的幾年裡，原本不擅長的魔法經過修煉已經可以收放自如，不僅可以輕易地控制龍紋帝王，只要他願意，這一團火可以照亮天空，吞噬黑暗，甚至隨時燃盡一片土地。  
在櫂看著火苗，露出笑意的同時，一個他從未發現過的紅黑色印記隱隱在他額頭浮現，又倏地消失。  
手心的火苗搖曳著，一點一點地黯淡下去，悄無聲息地熄滅了。


	2. Chapter 2

目送著蓋亞爾的離開，愛知臉上的笑容漸漸消失，低頭看著手腕上變得越發黯淡的晶石項鏈，無奈地歎了一口氣。這已經是他今天早上第四次歎息，修復結界的工作消耗了太多魔法能量，還未來得及補充，而留給他的時間已經不多，下一次的進攻又不知道什麼時候會來臨。  
年輕的神聖聯合王國主帥這一個月來一直心事重重。  
蓋亞爾欲言又止的話他不是不明白，關於暗影騎士團的傳言他多少聽過一點，倒不如說，除了他以外的人，大概都在明裡暗裡討論過這些，版本不外乎是關於暗影騎士團準備趁亂反叛光明騎士團，蓮和黑暗領域的人暗中勾結，與愛知也一直在爭奪實力等等。愛知自然不會理睬越傳越離譜的流言，也不願意懷疑自己認識多年的同伴，但是開戰以來蓮明顯消極的態度確實讓他感覺到不安。整個聖聯防守陣線表面上團結一致，暗中的鬥爭或許比他想象的更波濤暗湧。  
為了備戰的事，代表光騎聯合聖聯多個勢力合作，再加上統籌指揮，他已經忙碌得焦頭爛額，沒想到為了這些水面下的明爭暗鬥煩惱，讓他耗盡了心力。  
想到這些，愛知又一次歎氣，對於自己是否能繼續失去了自信。  
短短一個多月前，他作為經驗尚淺的領袖被推舉出來，作為統帥的人望也並不能完全讓人信服。本來他的劍術算得上優秀，但是並不具備作為劍士的強壯體格，只能用自己擅長的魔法彌補作戰的缺陷。每個統帥都有自己最信任的戰鬥同伴，也稱為先導者。愛知成年後所選擇的先導者，則是自己從小憧憬的英雄狂風劍士，即使不需要自己親自出戰，通過晶石傳遞能量，也能讓先導者的戰鬥力大幅增加。  
這種戰鬥之中的從屬關係就如幻影狂風龍之於蓮，或是龍紋帝王之於櫂。先導者的實力某種意義上等同於本人的實力，所以能讓光騎最強大的狂風騎士甘心成為自己的先導者，這件事為愛知爭取到不少贊賞之聲。即使統帥之位是代代相傳，沒有和領袖相應的實力，在王國內也是會被人輕視的。  
而告訴他這句話的，正是小時候的櫂。  
愛知想得出神，思緒又飄回了年少時代。  
年少的自己在同齡人中是不論體力還是脾氣都是最弱小的一個，因此一直遭受著欺負，第一個挺身而出保護他的，反而是那個龍族帝國來的、從沒人敢接近他的皇子。也許是和童年經歷有關，從一見面開始櫂就很少露出笑容，出於感謝，愛知鼓起勇氣主動接近櫂以後，卻意想不到地打開了櫂封閉的內心，不顧身份背景的差異，兩人逐漸成了玩伴和好朋友。櫂是他少年時期仰慕和追趕的對象，是櫂的鼓勵讓他有了自信，開始苦練劍術和魔法，幾年後從被欺負的弱者成長為光輝騎士團最年少的統帥。  
可惜回憶即使再美好，在現實面前也不過是一場美夢。那時的愛知做夢也不會想到，有一天他不得不與自己一直仰慕的人在戰場上拔刀相見。  
“櫂君……”  
愛知回想起昨天在戰場上的相遇，櫂冷酷的眼神和纏繞在他身上極為細微的異樣氣息，隱約感覺到不對勁。櫂的身上到底發生了什麼？  
還沒來得及細想，遙遠的三聲鐘聲把他的思緒拉回了現實。他走出神殿，看向遠方的神諭塔。鐘聲響起，代表美咲的占卜已經結束。  
是與蓮先生商討以後的打算，還是向美咲小姐請教占卜的結果？  
愛知猶豫了一下，選擇了難度較低的一項。

***

從城堡邊上的高塔走出來後，戶倉美咲的心情明顯放鬆了不少。看見藍髮少年來拜訪自己的時候，她更是少有地露出了笑意，但是這個笑容也沒有讓愛知緊縮的眉頭放鬆絲毫。  
“美咲小姐……”  
“這些日子裡辛苦你了，愛知。除了戰場上以外一直沒有多少機會見到你，消瘦了不少呢。”  
愛知苦笑了一下。“讓美咲小姐擔心了。對了，占卜的結果……可以告訴我嗎？”  
這個孩子肩負的責任實在過於沉重，從小看著愛知長大的美咲不禁有點心痛。不過為了勝利這一目標，愛知身上的重責估計還要持續好一段時間。  
“占卜的結果等會我會告訴你，愛知，但是你能先回答我一個問題嗎？”  
愛知儘管驚訝也還是順從地點了點頭，於是美咲繼續問道：  
“你和櫂俊樹認識吧，你對他有多少了解？”  
不出所料，面前的少年睜大了眼睛。自從開戰以來，愛知和櫂相識的事一直被人們私下議論，看來給愛知也造成了不小的壓力。  
“我……過去和櫂君是很好的朋友，但是幾年不見，沒想到櫂君竟然會發兵攻打聖聯，我實在是想不明白原因……但是請放心吧，美咲小姐，櫂君若是要進攻我的家園，我是絕對會站在軍隊最前線的。”  
看見臉色沉重的愛知，美咲聽出他話中的誠實，反而放心了一點。  
“我明白的，愛知。這段時間辛苦你了。”她撫摸著比自己稍矮一點的愛知頭髮，“不過加油吧，距離和平的日子，也許還有很遠。”  
“……美咲小姐，這就是今天占卜的結果嗎？”  
美咲搖搖頭。“三個月一次的占卜，並不能告訴我十分確切的結果。不過我大概看見了，可能是造成這次戰爭的元兇。”  
她閉上眼睛，回憶起冥想時腦中浮現的景象。  
“一個來自東南方的黑色惡魔，它受到兩個群體的意志驅使而行動，將會帶來毀滅性的變化，但變化並非都是負面的……解決辦法，是主動打破現在的局面，處理得當的話，這件事可以解決得非常簡單。”  
愛知明顯露出困惑的表情，美咲於是笑了笑。  
“一切取決於你的行動，愛知。”  
她特意強調了你這個字，期望愛知能理解自己想表達的事。反復思考了好一會，愛知終於抬起頭對美咲道謝，表情看起來似乎不再迷茫，美咲才安心地鬆了一口氣，看來自己所說的話並沒有嚇到他。這個年輕的統帥比她想象中更堅強和具有勇氣。  
在愛知臨走時，她又想起了什麼，叫住了正要離開的愛知。  
“今晚會有一位自東方而來的客人，或許會為事情帶來轉機。好好招待他吧。”  
為了神聖聯合王國，恐怕你得作出一點犧牲了，愛知。看著少年單薄的背影，美咲在心裡說道。  
占卜已經結束，她決定去看一下士兵的情況，畢竟兼顧著占卜魔法團和創世紀軍團，除了占卜師以外她也是個經歷過戰爭的統領。脫去長袍，換上一身輕便的軍服，美咲向著訓練場走去，準備去巡視叔父新田真所訓練的軍隊。

***

三和大志站在宮殿外心事重重地走來走去。門外的守衛傳達了拒絕接見的命令後，便任由他這個將軍一直在面前徘徊也不去理會，這讓三和更加焦急。他的兒時玩伴，現任的龍族帝國皇帝櫂俊樹，從昨天撤兵回來以後，回到宮殿過了大半天再沒有露過面。同僚的石田直樹拍拍他的肩膀示意他放棄，看見他搖頭，聳聳肩便徑自離開了，留下三和一個獨自煩惱著。  
他並不是擔心櫂受了什麼刺激而一蹶不振，櫂不是那麼軟弱的人，再說搞不好櫂已經偷偷離開了宮殿，那傢伙從來都是獨來獨往行蹤不定。  
本來這次攻打一開始就充滿爭議，只是面對這位年紀小小，卻戰勝了幾個皇兄奪取了王座的新任皇帝，暫時還沒有人敢當面質疑他的決定。不說龍族帝國各族勢力內裡並不團結，帝國缺乏長期戰爭消耗的資源，不過櫂一定沒有考慮到這麼多。想到對櫂性格的認識，三和苦惱地在心裡大喊救命。  
必要的話，趁龍紋帝王不在身邊的時候，直接給櫂一拳讓他清醒過來說不定比較方便。但是在那之前，有一件關於這次戰爭的事，三和無論如何都要向他問個清楚。  
很久以前，他有一次無意中看見櫂的懷錶中所藏的東西。櫂非常珍惜這個據說在聖聯得來的懷錶，時刻帶在身邊不讓別人碰到，裡面放的是一張拙劣的圖畫，畫了一個藍色頭髮和眼睛的男孩子，明顯出自小孩子的手。  
昨天在戰場上，龍族部隊與光輝騎士團的軍隊正面交鋒，當三和第一次看見對方統領的容貌時，瞬間驚訝得連手中的劍都忘了舉起。深藍的髮色和瞳色在這個國家裡並不多見，加上這次草率決定的戰爭，櫂與光輝騎士團統帥相識的傳言，一個可怕的猜測在三和腦中隱約浮現。  
開玩笑的吧？  
他希望自己只是胡思亂想，但是如果他的猜想是正確的話……三和打住了這個可能讓他胃痛的想法。如今連櫂的臉都見不到的情況下，他連證實這個猜測也做不到。  
思前想後，在皇宮外浪費時間也不是明智之舉。三和決定放棄無意義的等待，轉身離開向自己的住所走去。  
——消極等待也不是好辦法。  
他腦海中瞬間生出一個大膽的想法。  
真是被櫂那種大膽得可怕的作風影響了。三和自嘲地想著，放棄了回家的想法，運氣好的話，在日落之前他可以抵達聖聯。希望自己在路上不會迷路。  
決定好接下來要做的大膽計劃，他開始召喚自己的先導者煉獄龍，準備去會這位不簡單的年輕光騎統帥。

路比他想象的更遙遠。抵達了聖聯邊境，已經進入了夜晚。他從龍背下來以後，開始小心地探尋邊境結界最薄弱的地方潛入。出乎他的意料，也許是長期戰的消耗太大，這裡的守衛驚人地薄弱。三和謹慎地繞開巡視的士兵，借著夜色的掩護，順利潛入了地圖上標明是光騎勢力所在的城堡。  
城堡裡也是少得只有寥寥數人，警備鬆懈得讓人不得不懷疑這是否一個請君入甕的陷阱。憑著多年作為刺客的好身手，三和首先登上頂樓，沿著昏暗的走廊小心翼翼地前進。裝飾簡單古樸的走廊上只有兩間房間亮著燈，三和在第一間門口往裡探視，從佈置上看這似乎是一間書房，而且房間的主人身份必定不同一般，他心裡就有了幾分肯定，於是盡量不發出聲響地潛入。  
書房很大，可以算是一間小型的藏書庫。他環視四周，發現高大的書架背後是一層水晶垂簾，後面是一個轉角位。這間書房看起來比他想象的更大，他正要靠近，忽然聽見一陣急促的腳步聲從垂簾後傳來，他暗叫不妙，躲避不及就和腳步聲的主人打了個照面。  
那是一個黑色頭髮的男孩，從服飾上像是異族人。和男孩視線對上的一瞬間，三和反射性地握住劍柄。和他的警惕相反，男孩萬分驚喜地看著他，下一秒鐘扯著大嗓門喊了起來。  
“終於來了！不過你怎麼在這裡進來？這邊是北邊的入口……你應該從東邊進來啊！”  
“神居，我說的東方並不是這個意思。”  
男孩身後走過來一個淺紫色長髮的軍服女性。看出他們身上沒有攜帶武器，樣子也不像懷有惡意，三和在心裡迅速打算好，在最壞的情況下，這樣的一對二應該還有勝算，於是對於他們聽不懂的發言不作多想，乾脆朝著他們笑笑。  
“看樣子我是受到大人物的歡迎了，是吧？”  
“是的，遠道前來辛苦了，來自東方……龍族帝國的客人。”  
女性柔聲說道。三和這才發現，在她身後，房間盡頭的書桌旁邊還站著一個人，便知道自己找到了這次前來的目的。  
“初次見面，我是神聖聯合王國、光輝騎士團的統領，先導愛知。請問你的名字是？”  
身穿光輝騎士團軍服，擁有藍髪藍瞳、面容尚帶著幾分稚氣的少年走過來，向他行了一個鄭重而標準的聖域行禮。


	3. Chapter 3

眼前的人愛知隱約有印象，如果沒有記錯的話，今晚這位客人曾經在戰場上以敵對的身份和他見過面，假如他還是身穿軍裝的話，肩上的勛章起碼有兩道以上。  
“哈哈，這可真是，相當特別的歡迎方式……我是龍族帝國，陽炎首席將軍的三和大志。”  
黃色頭髮的將軍不慌不忙，作了一個來自自己國家的行禮，他的笑容爽朗，灰色的眼睛卻顯得格外的理性和冷靜。愛知不禁有點膽怯，再說這位將軍看起來態度親切，舉手投足所散發的氣勢卻不輸于聖聯的將士，應對這樣的場合他還沒有多少經驗，不免有點緊張。  
他深吸了一口氣定住心神，走向前來。  
“三和先生遠道前來辛苦了，我身邊的這兩位是占卜魔法團的戶倉美咲小姐，以及來自星門搏擊新星的葛木神居。他們都是我可靠的同伴……”  
沒等他想好下一句話，龍族的將軍就直接地打斷了他的話。  
“還請不要介意，開門見山地說一句，我這次前來是有要事希望和先導先生單獨商量，所以非常抱歉，能否允許我的一個小小要求，請你的這兩位同伴暫時離席一下？”  
美咲和神居交換了一個眼神，都憂心忡忡地看著愛知等著他開口。愛知心中暗叫不妙，對方如此直接地要求單獨見面，自己作為主人、作為統帥的氣勢仿佛都被他壓倒了一截。  
我不會再害怕了，櫂君，因為你鼓勵過我……  
他默念著這句對自己屢試不爽的咒語，感覺緊張得到了舒緩，然後抬起頭，平靜地迎向三和的目光。  
“這點小事當然沒問題。美咲小姐，神居君，我和三和先生要談一會，惠美那裡能麻煩你們去看看嗎？這兩天她有點心神不寧……”  
“沒、沒問題！愛知哥哥，我這就去——”  
神居連忙不迭地點頭，轉身就跑出了書房，在他身後哭笑不得的美咲朝兩人點頭道別，也跟著離開房間關上了門。房間裡一時只剩下靜默。  
一會沒有說話的三和與愛知對視片刻，突然咧開嘴，露出了幾分微笑。  
“抱歉，剛才是不是太正經了一點？不要在意啊，在我們龍族帝國平時沒有這麼多的禮節和客套話，說實話我也不太習慣……”  
“啊……嗯，抱歉……”  
只是一會兒的事，書房裡的氣氛已經不再緊張。三和哈哈地笑了幾聲，把書桌旁的椅子拉過來坐下，愛知困惑地眨了眨眼，對於三和意外的言行有點不知所措。  
“不過打招呼還是放到後面，我們先來談正事吧。”  
龍族將軍收起了笑容，表情變得嚴肅起來。  
“先導先生，你對於這次戰爭有什麼看法？”  
他的問題讓愛知一時有點出神，一個多月來開戰的日子，有關硝煙、鮮血和傷亡的慘痛記憶在他腦海中閃現。  
“看法……我們所做的，僅僅是抵抗外族的入侵，保護自己的家園而已。三和先生期望在我們這裡得到什麼答案？”  
愛知低聲地說道。  
“抱歉，這場戰爭確實是我們發起的，但是也許你不會相信，在我們的帝國內部，包括我在內的許多人都反對這次開戰，而且想必你們也相當清楚，戰爭對於兩個國家都是弊大於利。”  
愛知看得出三和的話語是誠懇的，但這只加深了他的疑惑。  
“既然三和先生抱著這樣的看法，這次特意前來又是為了什麼？”  
“先導先生，你是一個值得我信任的人，所以接下來，我代表我個人，有一些關於戰爭的事想要和你商量，但是首先，作為櫂的朋友，有一些關於我們那位皇帝的事也想向你請教。”  
“……櫂君的事？”  
“你和櫂是好朋友吧？我有一次看見他隨身帶著的懷錶，裡面放的畫就是你吧？櫂那傢伙畫畫真是超爛的，哈哈哈……”  
三和又笑了起來，眼裡滿是狡黠。  
“欸！？”  
意料之外的話語讓愛知驚得大聲喊了出來。在櫂回到龍族帝國前，作為紀念，他送了一個由光明騎士團的工匠所製作的古老的懷錶給櫂，至於畫……那時櫂好像確實說過要畫一幅畫回贈給他，但後來就再沒有了消息。  
不過櫂君的畫技，好像是很一般……  
愛知有點尷尬地移開視線，然後小聲地問道：  
“那和這件事有什麼關係嗎，三和先生？”  
“啊，抱歉，不小心扯遠了……既然你和櫂挺熟，你知道他從南方的雪山回來以後發生了什麼？”  
“之後的事情我不太清楚，在櫂君離開以後，我就沒有和他有過聯絡，只聽說他登上了龍族國王之座，後來，就傳來了開戰的消息……再後來，你就來到了這裡。”  
“原來是這樣……那麼，為了表明我的誠意，我也把我所知道的事告訴你吧。直覺告訴我，那時的事和現在的戰爭有某種關聯。”  
三和沉吟了一下，開始敘說愛知所不知道的許多事情。

在他所說的經歷中，那時櫂剛剛從聖聯回到龍族帝國，就鬧出了許多不得了的事。他首先公開宣佈自己馴服了龍紋帝王，在崇尚力量的龍族帝國裡，能馴服自古以來代表權力的龍族後裔讓他一下受到了矚目。消息一傳出，龍族皇室上下都震驚不已，老國王對他簡直另眼相看，不僅開始器重這個自己一直冷落的末子，還允許他擁有屬於自己的軍隊。在那段時間，他的地位一躍而升，並且在老國王的指令下行事，做了不少證明自己實力的事，包括帶兵去勘察大陸南方的雪山。  
那裡的雪山與最南方的星門隔著海洋遙遙相望，傳說遠古以來星門就有某種不祥的力量在作祟，也許是受一海之隔的這股力量所影響，最近一直發生騷動。但是自從櫂回來以後，那裡的雪山就恢復了平靜，而據他所說，只是因為某個不穩定的魔法源頭。也許因為櫂的實力，老國王在臨終之前把王位傳給了他。至於後來發生的事情，就是愛知所知道的了。  
愛知默默地聽著，他猜不到三和有欺騙他的理由，雖然不確定對方如此坦誠是否有其他用意，從對方所說的話中，愛知也大概了解到今晚三和的來意。  
“但是櫂那傢伙在雪山回來以後，整個人好像連性格都變了，開始對於權力產生異常的野心。而且或許是我的錯覺，他的魔法好像比以前進步了許多，但是他的魔法力量雖然強大，卻給人一種危險的感覺。”  
喋喋不休地說了許多，三和停了一會，又開口說道。  
“抱歉啦，一個人說了這麼多，但是櫂身上發生的事，現在想來，實在是疑點很多，雖然我每次詢問他的時候，他從來不願意透露什麼，但是我直覺覺得和這次戰爭有關。”  
他的話落在愛知耳中，不過是增添了他的疑惑。想了一會，愛知煩惱地揉揉額頭，又一次歎氣。  
“櫂君……”  
“我這次來的目的，並不是為了單方面投降，當然我相信站在我的或是你的立場都好，戰爭都是能免則免，所以為了停止無謂的紛爭和損失，我和你是否可以達成秘密的協議，為了阻止這場戰爭的延續而努力？”  
愛知感到自己的心臟砰砰地跳了起來，眼前的龍族將軍說完這句話，很誠懇地朝著他伸出手，而作為答復，他只猶豫了一下，就選擇了握住對方的手。

***

送走了深夜前來的客人，愛知苦惱地靠在椅子背上。內心的疑問不但沒有減少，反倒增加了許多，在他的腦海中迴旋著沒有平息過。  
今晚這場不可思議的經歷，撇開事情的起因和經過，就結果來說，他和開戰中的敵國將軍定下了一個草率的停戰協定。如果被美咲神居或是其他將士們知道，不知又會有怎樣的反應。  
一直暗中守在門外的美咲和神居有向他詢問三和的來意，愛知為了保守秘密，只是含糊地說明了一下對方表現出停戰的意願，以及向神居詢問了那股據說來自星門的神秘力量。  
從神居口中他得知，星門和龍族帝國隔海相對的那片土地，確實自古以來就有某種可疑的不祥力量波動，據僅存的古老史書記載，那裡經過幾代祭司們的封印，現在已經沒多少人會靠近，而且因為從來沒有發生過大的事故，星門的人也就沒有去理會。根據流傳下來寥寥可數的記錄裡，在那股力量還沒有平息的遠古時代，那裡的山頭被巨大的黑環覆蓋，在千里以外都能清楚看見，被人視為凶兆的黑色鏈環。  
關於那處地方的史書內容大多含糊不清，幸好神居在星門長大，又是和聖騎有深交，愛知才能從他口中知道這些。  
“既然對方的大將都說想要停戰，他們的皇帝到底是在幹嘛？”  
在離開前，神居抱怨了一句，聽見他的話，愛知只能苦笑。本是應該休息的時候，他感覺自己疲憊到了極點，但是腦中各種解決不了的疑問偏偏讓他無法入睡。猶豫了一下，愛知披上長袍離開了書房，準備出去散步。

夜裡冰涼的風吹亂了愛知的頭髮，也讓他原來混亂的頭腦清醒了一點，他走到城堡外的花園裡，抬頭看向無雲的夜空。他不是個喜歡仰望星空的浪漫主義者，看見繁星也只會想起美咲教過他的占星術，繼而某些快要忘記的記憶也一同浮現在腦海中。  
——坐在龍背上仰望月夜，身邊是棕色頭髮的少年，奇妙得像是夢境一樣的現實。  
這樣單純快樂的日子怕是不會再有了吧？  
他居住的這個國家並不缺少龍這種身形龐大而具有無窮力量的種族，但是遍體火焰一樣鮮紅、只從外表就能看出具有超群力量的幼年龍，他還是第一次在櫂的手中看見。龍紋帝王從幼年體時已經散發出令人震懾的氣勢，但是在愛知面前總是異常溫順。為了照顧好它，愛知曾經接連幾天不眠不休留在藏書室，埋頭翻閱有關飼養龍族的書籍，現在想來也是一段難忘的經歷。  
愛知惆悵地停下了腳步，等到終於從記憶中回神，他才突然感覺到誰的視線，回頭一看，一個紅色長髮的身影正坐在花園中間的噴水池旁，朝著他微笑地揮手。  
“喲，愛知君，這麼清爽的夜晚，為什麼一副心事重重的樣子呢？”  
消失了好幾天的暗黑騎士團統帥，雀森蓮，仿佛一副若無其事地朝著愛知打招呼，顯然對於自己是愛知的心事來源之一毫無察覺。愛知不知道應該頭痛還是放下心頭大石，愣了好一會，才發現自己忘了說話。  
“蓮先生，好久不見了，這幾天的緊急會議都沒見到你……”  
“我看愛知君一直沒來找我，所以我就自己單獨行動了，抱歉啦？不過因為這樣，我有了好多情報準備和愛知君分享喔。”  
蓮笑瞇瞇地說了個毫無悔意的道歉，不慌不忙地等待著愛知的反應，看著愛知的眼光卻是異常敏銳。愛知在內心認輸地歎了一口氣，老實地點了點頭。  
“我才是該道歉的那個，最近因為各種事情一直在四處奔波，還沒有時間來找蓮先生商量以後的事情……”  
“嗯嗯，看得出愛知君確實很忙，尤其是在深夜還要招呼客人，怎麼樣？這下看來愛知君也知道了不少情報了吧？”  
愛知一驚，知道掩飾和否認都毫無意義。他努力放鬆自己，深深吸了一口氣，誠懇地朝著蓮開口說道：  
“我會把我知道的都告訴蓮先生的，所以蓮先生也可以把自己知道的告訴我嗎？”

***

櫂在房間裡閉門不出已經超過了一天，沒有人見過他的蹤影，也沒有人敢去確認他仍在房間裡，只有侍女送來的放在門前的飯食有被人動過的痕跡，而且看起來這位皇帝並沒有一向的好胃口。  
而現在確實也不是櫂有心思享受進食的時候。勞爾▪瑟拉在清晨這一個最不適合的時機敲響了他的門，並且得到了進入的允許。看清楚他的身份時，一夜未眠的櫂表情更加陰沉了，緊緊盯著對方走進房間而不發一言。  
這是他和瑟拉第二次會面。上一次則是在不久前，當櫂奉命去勘察大陸南端的雪山時，在山中偶然發現的密洞中，他遇到了這個紫色頭髮、自稱探險者的異國貴族。瑟拉表示自己比櫂更早一步來到這裡，而且發現了這裡能量波動的源頭。櫂本來不相信他毫無根據的聲稱，正準備拋下他繼續探索時，他向櫂顯示了一件不同尋常之物證實了自己的話。  
接下來所看見的事，幾乎讓櫂懷疑他的眼睛。  
瑟拉的手中是一團小小的漆黑岩石，四周隱約浮動著紅色的火球，緊接著，一個黑環浮現在火球的上方，散發的能量讓人有窒息一樣的壓迫感。想起出現在遠古傳說中的不祥黑環，素來冷靜的櫂也忍不住睜大了眼睛。  
似乎對櫂的反應十分滿意，瑟拉開始解釋，他通過古書和實地勘察，發現本來自古星門被封印的這股力量，近年來脫離了沉睡，離開了星門悄悄地寄宿在大陸南端的這片雪山。作為一個好奇心過剩卻無比幸運的探險者，瑟拉利用家族代代流傳的魔法，順利尋找到這股力量的源頭，但是他身為只擅長魔法的一介普通人，這股力量對他來說沒有太大用處。  
力量並沒有正邪之分，只看人們運用是否得當。補充上這句話，瑟拉有意無意地看向櫂，適時地提出了由櫂來掌握這股力量的建議。  
從各個方面上來說，他需要力量，而力量象征地位和權勢。櫂不作多想，也沒有去深究過於巧合的一切，就從瑟拉手中得到了這股據稱名叫“鏈環傀儡”的力量，作為交換，他和瑟拉立下了一項秘密協議。而現在，他知道瑟拉正是為了這項交換而來。

“別來無恙，尊敬的龍族帝國之王。”  
高個子的不速之客脫下帽子，朝著櫂作了一個恭敬過頭的行禮，絲毫不介意櫂的沉默，便徑自在房間裡的沙發上坐下。  
“我聽聞了您在戰場上的好消息，看來鏈環傀儡和您的力量十分相合，想必是讓你如虎添翼。當然，您也應該清楚，我這次前來拜訪的目的……”  
櫂沒有心思和他說客套話，直接地打斷他的話開門見山地問道：  
“之前我們已經說好了，你還想要什麼？”  
聽見這句話，瑟拉的嘴邊浮起一絲從容不迫的微笑。  
“那我也不再客氣了。我想要的是，整個神聖聯合王國。”  
“……荒謬。你當初所說的，只是想得到那裡的魔法資源而已。”  
櫂沉下臉，斥責瑟拉的胡言亂語，心裡卻不自覺地警覺起來。他對瑟拉的警惕確實太少了，現在想來，當初被力量所吸引的自己過於輕率，而當他開始發現不妥想要收手時，才察覺自己陷入了無路可退的窘境。  
“相信我，皇帝陛下。鏈環傀儡這股巨大的力量突破古老腐朽的封印，自沉睡中甦醒，不就是代表這片大陸的格局將要發生巨大變化嗎？您正可以成為親手開拓變革的那個人，從得到這股力量的那一刻開始，就只有您有這樣的機會了，更何況，這股力量的強大，您應該十分清楚吧？”  
瑟拉誇張地張開手，聲情並茂地進行著他的演講。這番發言並沒有打動櫂的心思，他面無表情地盯著瑟拉，顯示自己的絕不妥協。  
“玩笑話就算了，既然我得到了鏈環傀儡，按照約定，我會盡我的能力回報你，但是要得到整個神聖聯合王國，這種事我絕不可能做。”  
瑟拉坦然地接受他的怒視，浮在臉上的笑容漸漸帶上了冰冷的輕蔑。  
“你以為，你還能違背我，或是違背鏈環傀儡的意志嗎，櫂俊樹？”  
“……你在說什麼。”  
“你也許還沒有察覺到，自己額頭上已經出現了鏈環傀儡的印記吧？那就是你即將被這股力量吞噬的證明。”  
櫂壓下內心驚疑，張開左手不一會便幻化出一枚水鏡。鏡中他的額頭上，竟真的有一個若隱若現的紅黑色印記，呈現出一個類似三角形的不祥形狀。  
“我說過力量並沒有正邪之分，但是像鏈環傀儡這樣古老的力量，早就產生了自我，一種追逐更強的力量、破壞一切的意志，相信被它寄宿的你一定感受到了這一點吧。你覺得你能只利用鏈環傀儡的力量，而不被它的意志影響嗎？太天真了，櫂俊樹，世界上可沒有這麼便宜的好事。傲慢的你自以為操縱了它，但實際上，你才是真正被操縱的那個。”  
水鏡倏地消失了，櫂咬牙切齒地看著瑟拉仿佛早已得知一切的笑容，一時氣憤得不知道說什麼好。鏈環傀儡的意志，確確實實地已經影響了他，對於王位和權力異常的野心，對神聖聯合王國的大舉進攻，操控龍紋帝王發動大規模的廝殺，即使他在內心深處隱約對自己的行動有過懷疑，但是被鏈環傀儡蒙蔽了雙眼的他，很快就不再去細想，而選擇了忠實於自己的意志。  
就連深藏在心裡的年幼時小小的願望，也因此被扭曲。為此，他甚至傷害了愛知……  
想到這裡，櫂控制不住自己的怒火瞪著瑟拉，雙手緊緊地握拳。和他的激動不同，瑟拉仿佛看透了他的心思，依舊笑得氣定神閒。  
“太晚了，即使殺了我，你也無法擺脫鏈環傀儡的控制了。”  
他不慌不忙地從沙發上站了起來，打了一個響指，額頭印記的痕跡忽然變深，顯在額頭上更像一個猙獰的傷痕。櫂捂住額頭痛極大喊，終於抵不過鏈環傀儡的力量，跪倒在地痛苦地抱著頭。  
“鏈環傀儡，真是個好名字，愚蠢的人啊，你就是那個被鏈環所控制的傀儡。來隨著黑輪起舞吧！”  
瑟拉朝著仍在地上掙扎的櫂冷冷一瞥，戴上帽子，扔下一聲嗤笑便揚長而去，聽見聲響躲在門外查看的侍女看見他堂而皇之從房間裡出來，驚慌得不敢作聲，偷偷地往房裡探頭張望，隨即嚇得發出一聲驚叫，不到一會皇宮內外便亂成一團，再沒有人去注意那個曾經出現過又消失無蹤的神秘客人。  
在一片混亂中，龍族帝國迎來了新的一天。


	4. Chapter 4

已是早上十點，神聖聯合王國的少年統帥今天仍在熟睡。  
出於擔心，狂風劍士悄悄地走進愛知的房間查看，發現了他的君主正趴在書桌上熟睡，旁邊是一堆散亂堆積的書籍。他在松了一口氣的同時，不禁又開始憂慮。在這時他能做的，不過是在愛知肩上披上一件衣服，然後盡量不發出聲響地離開房間。  
聽見狂風劍士解釋完情況，部下們沒有人提出叫醒愛知的事，都寧願讓這個忙碌多日的少年多休息一會。龍族帝國今晨發生的大事，也因此沒有傳達給愛知。隨著近幾天難得的風平浪靜，境內的緊張氣氛也暫時得到了緩解，但是每日負責邊境巡邏的金色騎士團統領仍然沒有放鬆警惕，簡單地和狂風劍士道別後，蓋亞爾便馬不停蹄地奔赴邊境地區。  
目送蓋亞爾的背影離開，狂風劍士不由得在心裡讚賞對方的忠誠。願女神保佑這片聖域。他在心裡默念著。

狂風劍士無從得知，愛知昨天查閱資料到半夜是為了什麼，昨天深夜發生了什麼不可思議的遭遇。  
“……蓮先生，你剛才說，櫂君的性命有危險？”  
呆在原地的愛知不敢置信，只能機械地重複蓮最後所說的話。  
蓮告訴愛知的，是一番荒誕無稽又讓人毛骨悚然的話，但和愛知所得到的情報幾乎完全吻合，讓他不得不相信。據他所說，從前幾天櫂身上纏繞的氣息所看，櫂被鏈環傀儡附身，已經到了無法分割的地步。  
一種強大而兇狠的寄生。蓮這樣說。  
鏈環傀儡就是這樣的一種存在，吸引所有貪圖它力量的人，然後迷惑人的心智，在人的內心植下貪婪的慾望，最後一步步奪去被寄生者的意識和力量，藉此來操控任它擺佈的傀儡。  
一股寒意從脊背蔓延，愛知忍不住顫抖起來，不敢再往下想，連忙問蓮是否有探聽到消除它的方法。蓮看了愛知一眼，眼神看似憐憫又像是難過。  
“假如櫂還有自己的意識的話吧。”  
如果到了完全被寄生的地步，那麼只需要殺掉被寄生的人，鏈環傀儡的力量也會隨之消失。蓮說得輕描淡寫，愛知卻愣得一句話也說不出來，心臟猛烈地跳動起來。要殺掉被寄生的櫂君，這個可能性讓他不寒而慄。  
但如果還沒有完全被寄生的話……  
蓮故意停了下來，看見愛知滿懷期盼的目光，忽然像平常一樣笑了起來。在現在的神聖聯合王國裡，仍然能保持這種輕鬆的大概也只有這位暗黑騎士團的統領了。  
“辦法還是有的……大概。關於過去鏈環傀儡被封印的那段歷史，保留下來的史書雖然沒有多少記錄，但是裡面有一句話，讓我印象特別深刻。”  
……籠罩山峰的黑色凶兆，被紅色和藍色的光芒所消滅……  
愛知一愣，然後忽然明白了蓮這句話的含意。  
藍色自古以來就是代表神聖聯合王國的顏色，假如他的直覺沒有錯的話，那麼紅色，這個在大陸上象征著龍族帝國的共通顏色……意識到這一點的愛知猶如被雷擊中一樣渾身一震，下意識地抬頭去看蓮。月光下身穿黑色披風的暗影騎士團統領，依舊笑得一臉輕鬆樂天。  
愛知躊躇了一下，終於還是說出內心的疑惑。  
“但是……蓮先生為什麼會對鏈環傀儡這麼清楚呢？明明關於過去這段歷史的記錄，現存已經不多了……”  
蓮不回答他的話也不回望他，只是抬頭看著星空。  
“因為我也曾經有過不知天高地厚，一心追求強大的時候啊……對了，這麼晚了還是肚子餓了，去看看鐵和淺香有沒有為我準備吃的吧。”  
他說完就站了起來，徑自往自己的宮殿方向走去，愛知怔在原地，花了一點時間才理解了他的話，他睜大了眼睛不知道應該說什麼好，最後看著蓮幾乎融入黑暗之中的背影，輕輕彎腰行禮。  
“謝謝你，蓮先生……真的，很感謝你。”

回到書房的愛知打了個哈欠，揉了揉眼睛又繼續往書架走去。他已經疲憊到了極點，但還不能休息，就像一個已經跑到終點的馬拉松選手，突然被告知剩下的賽程還有一半。按照蓮所說的話，形勢危急迫在眉睫，接下來才是最關鍵的時候。  
還不能休息。  
他抱著一堆從書架上搬下來、關於神聖聯合王國歷史的古籍，放在書桌上就開始翻閱。看完了一本又一本，他的頭腦已經忍不住昏昏沉沉，直到在翻開一本關於魔法史的書籍時，愛知的眼睛忽然亮了起來。  
神聖騎士團的聖劍……龍族帝國炎龍的火焰……  
他拿起筆，在紙上一邊思索一邊寫著字，寫了一張又一張，沒有注意到窗外的天色已經漸漸轉明，直到他困得再也無法睜開眼睛，抵抗不住睡意，倒頭靠在旁邊的古籍上沉沉睡去。他身下的羊皮紙上佈滿潦草的字和反復修改的痕跡，最下方有一句話被圈起，劃上了強調的符號。

炎龍與聖劍的力量。

***

再次睜開眼睛時，首先襲來的就是突如其來的頭痛。  
櫂一邊咬著牙忍耐，一邊慶幸自己還沒有完全失去理智。如同所感受到一樣，鏈環傀儡的力量已經深入體內無法根除，在增強他的力量同時也順帶侵蝕他的理性，已經到了岌岌可危的地步，只要自己一不注意，這個身體就會被佔領。僅僅是與鏈環傀儡的意志搏鬥，已經消耗了他的不少精神和體力。  
躺在病床上的他讓身邊的侍從全部退下，然後獨自留在房間裏。侍從們生怕觸動他的脾氣，慌張地像逃離一樣離開了房間。他們只知道今天早上，這位年輕的皇帝突然倒在地上不省人事，但是皇宮中的醫生卻無法從他的症狀診斷出結果，就連他是否身患何種疾病也不得而知。  
幸或不幸，這時最清楚自己身體狀況的只有櫂自己。他一反常態地無比冷靜，形勢不容得他鬆弛，分析著接下來的打算。  
自己身上的這股力量會發展到什麼程度，櫂不得而知，但是無論如何，他也不會順瑟拉的意繼續攻打神聖聯合王國，要傷害愛知，他寧願直接結束自己的性命。  
……確實，事到如今自己也不知道能不能保全性命。  
他咀嚼著這句話，終於懊惱地意識到自己距離死亡之近，內心浮現的不是恐懼，反而是許許多多的不甘和遺憾。  
在他短短的人生道路中，他既沒有得到多少上天的眷顧，也沒有獲得多少來自別人的照顧和關愛，在不受重視、被送到異國擔當人質的少年時代，就連他自己也曾經半是自暴自棄地放棄了自己，是那個單純地敬佩仰慕他的少年改變了他的內心。一旦接觸過人與人之間的溫情，他才終於意識到自己的孤獨和寂寞，也忍不住去追尋，就像沙漠中迷途的人苦苦追尋著水源，流浪的人眷戀家的溫暖。  
想起那個未完的約定，他的內心忽然湧起了一種強烈的衝動，究竟是那種力量的蠱惑還是他的私心，他也顧不上思考，一旦決定了想法便不再猶豫，坐到書桌前飛快地寫下一封簡單的信，按鈴叫來侍從讓他把信立即交到三和將軍手中。三和是他兒時至今的相識，也是皇宮中為數不多幾個他所信任的人之一，派他去搜查關於瑟拉再適合不過。雖然自己已經做了最壞的打算，但到了關鍵時刻，即使不能解決事件，他也不惜玉石俱焚……  
交代完最重要的事，他站了起來走到窗邊，召喚出龍紋帝王。巨大而滿身鮮紅的巨龍不過片刻就出現在他的眼前，龐大的身軀浮在半空中，斂去一身暴戾的氣息順從地等待櫂的命令。櫂不再猶豫，一躍跳上龍紋帝王的後背。說是任性妄為也好，只顧私慾也好，他選擇了不為自己的人生留下遺憾。  
“去神聖聯合王國……愛知所在的地方去。”  
巨龍迅即揮動雙翼，飛上高空，翻起一股灼熱的氣流。在庭院裏的直樹清楚地看見了這一幕，也看清了龍背上的人影，不禁驚訝得啞口無言。  
“喂，那個！三和你快看！那傢伙是傻的吧？”  
和他一樣，站在身邊的三和也看清了眼前發生的事情，然後聳肩歎了口氣。  
“也許是吧。”  
“明明今天早上發生了那種事，他這個樣子是要去哪裏？”  
“雖然我已經大概猜到了……不過算了，還是讓他做自己想做的事吧。對了，櫂那傢伙下達了秘密指令，該是工作的時候了。”  
“啊——？”  
不只是他們，宮殿四周的侍從看見這番情景都驚訝不已，龍族在白天飛翔在高空中的景象並不少見，只是龍族帝國的皇帝出現在，宮殿裡的人們只能不明所以地看著它在斜陽之下飛向遠方，像是追趕太陽落下速度的勇士一樣，橘黃色的夕陽背景之中，它孤獨的身影越來越小，最終化成了一個小得看不見的黑點。

年輕的龍族帝國皇帝迎著落日往西飛行，一路沉默地看著身下的大地，太陽西沉了好一段時間，他才抵達了神聖聯合王國邊境。  
施了一個天衣無縫的隱身魔法，櫂輕車熟路地飛進了屬於神聖騎士團的城堡內。這裡對他來說可以說是再熟悉不過，他從聖龍的背上跳下，命令龍紋帝王在外面等候命令，自己憑著記憶摸索著道路，朝愛知所住的房間方向走去。  
可惜的是他雖然認得路，但是卻大意地忽略了巡邏的兵士。一個正好經過的警衛瞥到他落在地上的影子，警覺地喊了一聲，櫂暗叫不好，連忙疾步狂奔。後面是緊跟過來的警衛，前方不遠處就是愛知仍亮著燈光的房間，櫂藉著夜色掩護身影，一閃身便轉入了他的目的地。  
坐在書桌前的愛知正在讀著手上一本厚厚的古書，注意到有人進來便抬頭一看，與對方視線相交的一刻他僵住了，手上的書啪一聲掉在地上。櫂顧不上打招呼或是敘舊，只能簡單地低聲說道“讓我藏起來”，也不管愛知的反應，便躲在了愛知的書桌後。幾乎就在他蹲下的同一秒，追來的警衛正好出現在門口。  
“怎，怎麼了？”  
“非常抱歉打擾你，愛知大人，我剛看見一個人影，於是一路追到了這裡，愛知大人有看見什麼可疑的人嗎？”  
“沒、沒有，我誰也沒有看見……對了，剛才狂風劍士剛從我房間這裡出去，說不定那是他吧？”  
“是嗎……那我再去別的地方查看，先退下了。”  
愛知強裝鎮定地說了一個謊，竭力保持著冷靜看著警衛消失在視野中，才鬆一口氣靠在椅子上，由始至終看著他樣子的櫂不由得彎起嘴角，從地上站了起來。看見櫂的反應，愛知苦著臉撿起掉在地上的書，對著眼前久違的人不知道該高興還是難過。  
“龍族帝國的人都喜歡晚上偷偷闖入別人領地嗎……”  
櫂不置可否，凝視著愛知好一會，才露出少許微笑。  
“說不定是龍族帝國的傳統禮節。好久不見了，愛知。”

***

愛知感覺到了眩暈，許久不見的龍族帝國皇帝現在就站在他眼前，身上是異國的服飾，臉上是和過去一樣溫柔的表情。上一次見面還是一年前櫂即將回國的時候，愛知站在國境邊界依依不捨地為櫂送別，他心知這一次以後，能見面的機會少之又少，只是預料不到兩人的重逢會是以這樣的形式，在兩國敵對的戰爭狀態下，毫無防備地突然遇見。  
他的心中百感交集，不知道應該說什麼好，這兩天他所知道的事情太多，但是面前久違的人和他想象中被鏈環傀儡纏身的樣子有點不同，不禁擔心又困惑，想說的話有許多，卻一時都無法說出口。  
“即使是現在，你也還歡迎我的到來嗎，愛知？畢竟如果被你的屬下們發現我在這裡的話，我被他們一同圍攻也不是奇怪的事。”  
“……那是當然的，櫂君，對於這次戰爭的事情，我也調查了不少，所以……”  
櫂收起笑容，表情嚴肅地伸手握住愛知的手臂。愛知心裡一動。  
“打招呼就先到這裡。愛知，我有話要對你說，仔細聽好，我的性命也許剩下不久了，這次說不定是我最後一次見到你了……”  
“……是因為，鏈環傀儡嗎？”  
愛知低下頭，察覺到他表情異樣的櫂露出少許驚訝，又皺起眉頭。  
“你早就知道了嗎……那麼就省去我解釋的時間了。確實，再這樣下去我也不知道自己能否保住性命，所以在去解決這件事前，我無論如何也想來見你一面……”  
“櫂君……你打算怎樣解決？”  
“去找那個唆使我獲得鏈環傀儡力量的人，我已經派了人去調查他的資料，就算不能解決我身上的禍根，我也做好了和他同歸於盡的覺悟……”  
“那不行！”  
忽然激動起來的愛知不由得提高了聲量。  
“櫂君，這幾天我查閱了許多，關於鏈環傀儡的事已經了解到不少，這股力量雖然兇猛，但也不是沒有封印的辦法的！”  
櫂沉默了一下，看著愛知堅決的表情，然後搖了搖頭。  
“我並不希望你為我做那麼多，畢竟我和我的軍隊曾經對你們造成那麼大的傷害……”  
“但是……！”  
“你只需要答應我一件事。”  
看著激動又失落的愛知，櫂  
“還記得過去，我們第一次坐上龍紋帝王的背上飛翔的時候嗎？我答應過你，總有一天要這樣帶著你飛到我的家鄉，讓你看看那裡的風景。現在，我想實現我的諾言。”  
愛知睜大了眼睛，難以置信地看著櫂的臉什麼也說不出來，過了一會，他終於意識到櫂此行目的，只能悲傷地彎起眼睛，用快要哭出來的表情凝視著櫂。  
“可以，但是櫂君，你能答應我一件事嗎？”  
“只要是我能做到的話。”  
這夜無風無月。  
愛知只帶上了他的劍和披風，和櫂一起走到窗前，窗外的龍紋帝王認出了他，溫順地低下頭等待著。愛知和櫂對望一眼，一躍登上了龍紋帝王的背脊，然後身下龐大的巨龍一揮翅膀，開始在夜空中的漫長飛翔。

在那天晚上，如果有偶爾抬頭看著天空的神聖聯合王國國民，會發現今晚的夜空中有一個隱約帶著紅光的黑影移動，可能還會因為這個懷疑入侵的不明物體驚慌不已。  
在此同時，占卜魔法團的首席占卜師停下了手中的工作，若有所思地看向房間窗外的天空，然後輕輕地嘆了一口氣。  
“美咲姐，怎麼了？難道……是預言靈驗了？”  
神居不解地看著美咲的動作，歪頭問道。年輕的天使之羽巫女聽見他的話，連忙一臉緊張地看著美咲的臉。  
“只能占卜未來而無力改變結果，真是一件痛苦的事。”美咲自言自語地說道，低下頭看著桌上剛用於占卜的塔羅牌。“不過幸好，事情已經快到尾聲，戰爭的日子也快要結束了。”  
惠美和神居聽見這話，不禁同時鬆了一口氣。  
“只是你哥哥為了解決事件，剛才似乎已經下定了決心，離開了神聖聯合王國。”  
這句話話音剛落，下一秒鐘可憐的惠美已經眼淚盈眶，手中所拿的塔羅牌全部都掉在了地上，身邊的神居慌張得不知道該撿牌還是該安慰自己的女神，連說話都開始語無倫次起來，半天才想起來叫來侍衛去查看愛知的情況。  
在後來的歷史記述中，在聖聯與龍族帝國戰爭開始第61天晚上，光騎總帥先導愛知被發現失去了蹤影，消息一傳出，國內開始不同程度的恐慌，從上到下的人們都議論紛紛，金色騎士團的統帥徹夜不眠帶著隊伍搜遍了城中內外，小巫女哭紅了眼睛，占卜魔法團的首席占卜師默默地歎息，連暗影騎士團素來樂天的統帥也忍不住在內心禱告了一下。因為事件發生在一個沒有月亮的黑夜，後來傳誦歷史的詩人或歌者詩意地把這一夜稱為“月亮被偷走的夜晚”。

***

在沒有月亮的夜裡，星星才能顯露出它的光輝。  
龍紋帝王的飛翔快而平穩，坐在背上的愛知時而撫摸一下它已經長大不少的脊背，換來巨龍的低鳴回應。看見這番景象，原本一臉嚴肅的櫂也不由得表情變得柔和，自從開戰以來，這是他第一次真正發自內心地感到高興。  
“還記得以前的事嗎？”  
“當然記得。櫂君經常帶我跑出皇宮，坐在龍背上飛翔。”  
他們心照不宣地交換了一個微笑。櫂伸出右手默念一句咒語，片刻手心便出現了一個光芒異常耀眼的火球，緩緩地落到巨龍前方，將四周的景象照耀得如同白日一樣。龍紋帝王也適時地降低了飛行的高度，好讓愛知能看清前方地面的一切。  
已過了神聖聯合王國的邊境，熟悉的河流和平原逐漸變成了陌生的斷崖、碎石和黃沙。他們已經飛到了龍族帝國的境內。  
面對眼前荒涼而廣闊的景色，愛知屏住呼吸，一句話也說不出來，只是靜靜地看著腳下被照亮的地面。  
“這裡就是櫂君的故鄉……”  
櫂看著愛知入神的側臉，滿意地彎起嘴角。  
“嗯，這裡的景色我已經見慣了，但是對你來說一定還很新鮮。”迎著夜裡吹拂的涼風，他繼續敘說道。“白天是灼熱的沙漠，夜晚就變成了冰冷的荒蕪之地。因為缺乏水源，這裡被稱為死亡之地，四處探索一下的話，有時還可以找到龍的尸首或是白骨。但正因為環境的艱難，龍族帝國的人族和龍族，都是具有極強生命力的……”  
櫂還沒說完，忽然低下頭捂住額頭，像是極為痛苦地低聲呻吟，他所控制的火球亮度瞬間減弱下來。愛知大驚，急忙扶住櫂的肩膀。  
“是鏈環傀儡的影響吧？”他難過地低聲說道，像是在自責一樣。“夠了，櫂君……沒有必要為了當初的一個約定做到這個地步……”  
極力忍住了體內力量的騷動，櫂穩住呼吸，伸手握住愛知的肩膀，另一隻手則撫摸著愛知的頭髮。  
“為什麼要說這樣的話，你一定不明白，你對我來說是多麼重要……”  
愛知睜大眼睛，看向櫂凝視著自己的眼睛。星光之下，櫂的表情凝重而真誠，讓愛知一時忘了反應，直到不知過了多久，背後傳來了一聲輕輕的咳嗽，兩人終於想起了自己身處在何處，都有點尷尬地移開視線。  
“那個，櫂君……狂風劍刃還跟在身後……”  
一直尾隨在龍紋帝王身後的靈魂救贖龍身上，傳來了一個冷靜的聲音。  
“我的主人，你準備何時解決鏈環傀儡的力量？”  
櫂不自在地咳嗽了一聲，低聲說道：  
“真不應該讓狂風劍刃跟來的……”  
“那不行！櫂君答應過我，完成了這件事以後要讓我嘗試解開鏈環傀儡的方法，所以我才讓狂風劍刃跟過來的……”  
感覺自己被忽略的狂風劍刃看著他們的身影，無聲地歎了一口氣。  
“愛知殿下，陽炎宮殿就在前方不遠，不如先降落再作打算吧。至於降落的地點，就交給你安排了……櫂俊樹。”  
狂風劍刃的聲音讓櫂瞬間冷靜下來。他定下心神，沉聲應道：  
“嗯……龍紋帝王，往禁林去。”

***

龍族皇宮最北邊的這處禁林，是連宮裏人物也甚少被允許進入的禁地之一，也是龍紋帝王一族生息的棲息地，因而遍佈著龍族一族特有的濃郁魔法能量。一踏足這處森林，龍紋帝王便表現出隱藏不住的興奮，輕輕鳴叫一聲以示回到出生地的高興，雙翼更是泛起暗紅色火焰，這是它魔法力量充沛的徵兆。  
憑著光魔法的照明和櫂的帶領，三人帶著各自身後的兩隻巨龍很快就走到了森林深處的巨樹之下。樹下踡縮起身體歇息的一隻渾身火紅的巨龍察覺有人靠近，驚覺地睜開眼睛發出一聲威嚇的鳴叫，同時用巨大的尾巴護住身後的幼崽，直到龍紋帝王發出了長長的一聲鳴叫，它才放鬆了戒備的姿態，以叫聲回應了龍紋帝王。  
愛知親眼看見它的驚人氣勢，不禁緊張起來。他曾經聽過櫂的敘說，小時候偷偷跑進這裡，並且從這裡偷走了當時剛剛孵化的龍紋帝王帶出皇宮，如今親眼看見，更是因為這個神奇的地方感到震撼。不過他很快不再分心，轉頭對著櫂問道：  
“櫂君，這就是……煉獄皇龍？”  
“對。它長年在這裡休養生息，不過假如我以龍族之王的身份命令它，應當會聽從我的話。”  
“嗯……櫂君，我會努力的。”  
櫂點頭，走向前去仰頭面對煉獄皇龍。巨龍盯著他的身影，似乎對他身上的某種力量有所察覺，舉起被火焰纏繞的巨大前爪就要向櫂揮去。愛知大驚，剛準備施展魔法保護櫂，就聽見龍族的皇帝大聲說道：  
“煉獄皇龍，我以龍族帝國皇帝的身份，請求借助你的力量，去除我身上的污穢之力!”  
煉獄皇龍聽懂了他話中的含意，過了片刻，收回了幾乎就要拍到櫂身上的前爪，稍稍低下頭，似乎表示出順從的態度，但是眼睛始終不離開櫂的身上。愛知才終於放心，轉過頭對狂風劍刃點點頭，對方馬上會意。  
“開始吧，櫂！”  
愛知開始默念咒語，他手上的魔法石戒指忽然開始發出耀眼的亮光，幾乎照亮了森林的一角，與此同時，狂風劍刃手上的劍也開始共鳴一樣閃耀光芒。所有愛知身上的魔法石開始釋放出儲存的能量，匯集在狂風劍刃的劍上。龍紋帝王也吐出紅色的火焰，與煉獄皇龍身上的火焰融合在一起。看見時機已到，櫂不再猶豫，閉上眼睛等待著。下一秒鐘，狂風劍刃劍上神聖聯合王國魔法的藍光，和兩頭巨龍能量的紅光，幾乎在同一時間貫穿了櫂的身體。  
櫂瞬間痛苦地皺起了眉頭，發出一聲痛苦的呻吟幾乎站立不穩，一個泛著危險氣息的紅黑色光環在他頭上浮現，在櫂身邊紅色與藍色的光輝下逐漸溶解消失，化為灰燼消失在空氣中。  
愛知忘記了呼吸，提心吊膽地等待櫂頭上的光環消失得無影無蹤，才敢跑到櫂的身邊。睜開眼睛的櫂看見他擔心的臉，露出一個平靜的微笑。  
“成功了，愛知……謝謝你。”  
他環抱住眼前的愛知，無力地靠在愛知的肩膀上。那股在體內蠢蠢欲動、暴戾強大的力量，連同他原本所擁有的大部分魔法力量一起，消失得無影無蹤。這象征著性命的危險同時離他遠去，但也讓他變得和不會魔法的普通人相差無幾。察覺到他身上的氣息改變，愛知難過得咬著下唇，默默地支撐著櫂的身體。  
良久，森林裡原本濃郁的魔法能量都已逐漸散去，只剩下三人和兩頭巨龍佇立原地。

“櫂君……要一直抱著我到什麼時候？”

***

一天以後。  
神秘消失的神聖騎士團統領突然又回到了自己的國家，護送他回來的竟然是正處於交戰狀態中的敵方皇帝，並且提出了和談。對於事情的急劇轉折，整個神聖聯合王國一片哄然，但是出於對和平的渴望，以及在各族統領的一致同意下，又過了一周，龍族帝國和神聖聯合王國正式訂立了和約。  
兩國的人民大多厭倦了戰爭帶來的消耗和疲累，都為終於到來的和平而歡欣慶賀，本來一直關係不冷不熱、互相提防的兩個國家，因為這次機會也開始增加了交流。這兩個月以來戰爭的日子仿佛做夢一樣，在不久的將來大概也很快將會被人遺忘，成為歷史上的一段小插曲。  
部分人仍然對於這次突然的停戰心存疑惑，尤其是有關龍族帝國皇帝的種種傳言，因為那場戰爭至今仍在被人議論。  
“但是聽說這次的求和是那個皇帝主動提出，說是對過去所做的行為感到後悔，還說要通過交流表達他們的誠意？”  
“而且在簽訂和約的時候，他對我們的統帥超級熱情，本來依照我們的禮節應該握手問好，他卻熱情地擁抱著統帥不放，看得侍從都忍不住笑出來了。”  
“看來他們龍族帝國的禮節真是熱情過頭了……”  
不管如何，這片大陸上的時代又跌跌撞撞地邁出了新的一步。

為了這次簽訂和約，帶著一眾隨從的櫂親自來到神聖聯合王國，並且帶來了表示誠意的厚禮，包括龍族帝國的各種特產，除了金色騎士團的統領明顯流露出對他的不信任以外，其他人大多都接受了他的禮物，表示出接受的態度。  
美咲撫摸著放在桌上、被送給自己的一片龍骨，仔細摩挲著上面的紋路。這片上古龍族的遺骨據說具有極強的靈力，用於占卜是再適合不過，因此美咲今天心情大好，不時還哼起了歌。坐在她身邊的惠美本來還等待她繼續講解占卜的知識，看她一直只是把玩手中的骨頭，不禁好奇起來。  
“美咲姐心情很好嘛，是因為這塊骨頭？我的只有一串晶石項鏈，作為飾物是很漂亮但總覺得沒有什麼特別啊？”  
“傻孩子，這串是辟邪用的珍貴玉石，是你哥哥特意挑給你護身的。這片龍骨也是萬里挑一的稀有品，看來對面那個皇帝也是花了不少心思。”  
“是嗎？我雖然是巫女，但是對於這些還是完全不懂……說起來，那個皇帝為什麼突然態度轉變這麼快？有人說他不懷好意，是真的嗎？”  
“我也不敢說我能看清他的為人，不過他會這麼做，估計也是因為你哥哥。”  
“欸？愛知？”  
美咲只是笑笑，拿起剛才抽出的一張塔羅牌。小巫女看著她手上的牌，有點不敢置信地試探問道：  
“這是……戀人？”  
“這是剛才我閒來無事，隨手占卜了一下關於這兩位的結果。至於這張牌……雖然我也不能完全理解，即使不是這樣的關係，他們之間也一定被極為強大的因緣所聯繫著。”  
年紀尚輕的惠美無法理解她話中的含意，只能呆呆地看著美咲手中的牌。美咲歎了一口氣，以示放棄思考這一結果。  
“還是算了……國家的命運也好，個人的因緣也好，還是交給他們兩人去處理吧。”  
她轉過頭去看著窗外，兩頭巨大的龍正並排在天空中飛翔，一拍翼便揚起一股驚人的氣流。坐在龍背上俯視著身下地面的，正是櫂和愛知兩人。  
“不用擔心，愛知，鏈環傀儡已經被根絕，瑟拉那裡我也已經派人解決掉禍根。現在我雖然失去了大部分的魔法力量，但是龍紋帝王還是聽從我命令的。只要有它在，我在龍族帝國就無需擔心什麼。”  
像是驕傲地讚同櫂的話一樣，龍紋帝王輕輕嘶鳴了一聲。看著櫂一臉從容，愛知仍然放不下內心的擔憂。  
“但是，我聽說龍族帝國崇尚力量……”  
“退一萬步來說，假如有人公開質疑我的力量，一定要我讓出皇位，也不是不可以。權力這些我不在乎。”  
說完這句話，櫂像是別有深意地看著愛知，愛知看著他篤定的表情，只是不解地歪頭思考了一下。  
“是嗎……果然櫂君真是厲害，果然是在龍族帝國經歷了許多事情，所以對於權力看得相當淡吧？”  
“……”  
櫂的表情不知為何看起來有點失落，於是匆匆地換了個話題。  
“說起來，愛知，過段日子我打算正式邀請你到龍族帝國去作客長住，作為最尊貴的客人，我會給你最高的待遇，你覺得如何？”  
愛知的眼睛一下子睜大了。  
“可是，這樣沒問題嗎？”  
“有什麼問題，再說你可以教我重新學習魔法，住上一兩個月也沒有問題。”  
“要那麼久！？不、不是說我不願意，只是我也不是什麼地位高貴的身份，長時間住在櫂君的皇宮裡，不會被人說閒話嗎？”  
看著驚慌的愛知，櫂不禁歎了一口氣，看來要讓愛知理解自己的心思，仍然需要很長的時間。  
“我想有足夠的時間帶你暢遊我的家鄉，看遍那裡的景色，這樣也不行嗎？”  
愛知愣住了，眨了眨眼睛，過了一會才露出了表情柔和的微笑。  
“怎麼會不行……雖然我從來沒有說起過，自從小時候和櫂君偷偷溜出皇宮，第一次乘上龍紋帝王的時候開始，我一直很喜歡這樣和櫂君一起坐在龍背上吹著風漫遊，一直到現在也是一樣。”  
愛知笑著對櫂說道。迎著高空的風，他的藍色頭髮被吹得有點凌亂，笑容卻異常地燦爛，讓櫂恍惚想起，多年前的一個夜晚，他們第一次坐上龍紋帝王背上時，明明驚慌得緊緊抓住櫂不放手卻笑得無比開心的愛知。  
“那，說好了。”  
他放下內心的感慨，對著身下的龍吩咐道：  
“去吧，龍紋帝王，向著遠方去。”  
“走吧，靈魂救贖龍。”  
兩人對視片刻，心照不宣地笑了，身下的龍紋帝王和靈魂救贖龍同時發出一聲長鳴，拍翼飛上更高的天空。地上的人們對於這樣的景象已經見怪不怪，只是偶爾停下手上的動作，遠遠眺望著這一紅一藍兩隻巨龍，有如同時升起的太陽和月亮，翱翔在晴朗的天空上，直到它們飛出了邊境，向著遙不可及的地平線一直前行，繼續著它們仿佛永無終結的旅程。

End


End file.
